Three major studies will be conducted: 1) Changes in renal protein synthesis associated with substrate (i.e., penicillin) stimulation of renal organic anion transport. 2) Changes in renal lipid metabolism associated with substrate stimulation of renal organic anion transport. 3) Quantitative evaluation of the action of diuretics in newborn, unanesthetized piglets.